chillfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:BlurayOriginals/Pokémon Legendary Encounters
THE ADVENTURE BEGINS JULY 5, 2014. Back in spring 2012 there was a set of TPs chronicling the journey of a group of adventurous Pokémon sought out to defeat every legendary. However due to other's stupidity and absence it was forced to be put on hold. But now in 2014, this series is making a triumphant return to a new audience of users. May the fun begin. Rules #No third evolution pseudo legendaries are to be used in Squad. #No USING legendaries in Squads. #No godmodding #Rated TV-14 DLSFV #Legendaries must be given time to recover. Defeating them while weak will make the power of their Majestic Gem useless. No Pokémon is immortal. #Yes even Arceus could be killed. #Six per party. #A user can't have more than one of their characters on a team. #Anyone can control minions. Just don't steal others. #There are no limits on moves. You can have as many moves from that Pokémon's moveset as you desire. #TM/HM moves are naturally learnable. #You have no challenge cap, you can keep battling a legendary untill you win. #All Pokémon have genders, even legendaries. A #ll Pokémon can breed. #If you get a Pseudo-Majestic Gem from a Pseudo Legendary and lose to the actual legendary #Aftering forming a "Party" you won't be allowed to do it again for 6 more Legendary battles. #A user can have only 3 characters If you lose, you must wait after 2 other legendary defeats to come back and rechallenge this dungeon. #Dungeons are hidden, normally in obvious locations (I.E Moltres in a volcano) but well hidden. Premise Every new year Arceus and the other Legendaries all decend from the heavens and gift the people with something to celebrate another year of life, peace and tranquility. Each year brings something new, say for example a giant festival, a worldwide race, a tournament among other things. This year Arceus asks for something strange. Rather than have everyone compete she asks the world to bring all of the level 1 (as in evolution-wise) children to compete exclusively this year. Her challenge is a bold one, first the children must race across the six regions with only the first 60 to make it there being eligible for the second round. The next round involves the 60 kids in a battle royale to the death limit of everyone’s abilities! Once 30 of the kids surrender/faint the real battle begins. The Legendaries then decide 6 teams of 5 that will work together in a seperate world, similar but different to their normal one. It is their they will travel the six regions in an attempt to defeat the 53 legendaries and challenge Arceus herself for a grand prize beyond their wildest dreams. The teams will come across other challenges, events and even each other along the way to Arceus and it will truly test their abilities to the fullest. "My people. I am happy to have written this message as well as to have been able to once again offer you the greatest possibilities I can as your leader. The League of Legendaries and I have held a meeting on how we want to interact with you this New Year. Please all of you come to the center of your region and let your regional guardians inform you of what we have in store this New Year. Oh, and be sure to bring the kids! We have a special surprise for them. Farewell." ~ Arceus Events With each day our heroes will go on adventure possibly meeting a rival or an obstacle on the way to the Legendaries dungeon. On ocassion in the dungeon within it's obstacles they'll meet a Psuedo Legendary mid-boss that they can defeat to obtain a Magestic Gem (small gems/badged especially themed to resemble/signify the legendary). If obtained the victorious Pokémon can have any of the Legendaries powers. Go on with more obstacles until you defeat or be defeated in a battle against a Legendary. Seems pretty simple? There are even more opposing squads. See if YOU can catch them all? Get Involved! You're allowed to make party's of six so get out their! Meet people! Explore the world. Slaughtering legendaries isn't the only thing you can do. Side episodes featuring character development, new elements and side quest will always be there to help you cope after a humiliating defeats at the hands of the Legendaries. Users #Bluriginals #Zex #Legion #Apallo #Rio #SS3K Characters Squad 1 *Aura the Riolu (Bluriginals) *Chronicle the Cubone (LegionDX) *'Axel the Fenniken (Apallo)' *Karu the Torchic (Rio) *Max the Machop (SS3K) *Slick the Scraggy (Boom) Squad 2 *Stephanie the Iggybuff (Bluriginals) *Doug the Gible (SS3K) *'Suezo the Riolu (LegionDX)' *Beth the Zangoose (Apallo) *Shen the Starly (Rio) *King the Larvesta (Boom) Squad 3 *Stella the Audino (Bluriginals) *Zero the Treecko (LegionDX) *Rainbow the Eevee (Apallo) *Kobushi the Froakie (Rio) *'Trevor the Mudkip (SS3K)' *Xan the Zubat (Boom) Squad 4 *Kousuke the Seviper (SS3K) *'Tay the Torchic (Rio)' *Siri the Snover (Apallo) *Rad-dude the Tyrouge (LegionDX) *Oliver the Oshawott (Bluriginals) *Lu the Skiddo (Boom) Squad 5 *Takeshi the Psyduck (SS3K) *Quarrel the Chatot (Rio) *Geno the Cyndaquil (Apallo) *Ryuk the Beldum (LegionDX) *'Amber the Aipom (Bluriginals)' *Lumiere the Litwick (Boom) Squad 6 *Kobo the Chespin (SS3K) *Jess the Kirlia (Apallo) *Yuugami the Honedge (LegionDX) *Perry the Pichu (Bluriginals) *Caesar the Piplup (Boom) Legendary ALL LEGENDARIES ARE CURRENTLY LOCKED. WHY DON'T YOU GO MEET SOME BUM. Pseudo Fighters GO UNLOCK THEM. Minions *Robert the Chandelure (ZexalSlash) Fresh Start! A bit scared this series was previously attempted? Don't be. All continuity has been reset for all users of new. Play your Cards Right! Cause you don't get a second chance...unles you find a way to go back in time. The Talkplay is recorded thus making all things you say in the episode permanant (unless pointless). Dates to Dig For Series creators BlurayOriginals and ZexalSlash are very excited for this series and ask you to join if you're interested. The deadline for joining is''' February 1, 2014.' All you need to do is ask in the comment to join and the two will decide whether you're up to snuff. Blu's Guide to Episodes and Legendary Dungeons Of course they need restrictions! They can't be ''Unbeatable. Heh. So here's the basic run down of everything *Each time an episode begins a legendary will be randomly picked along with a user to portray this legendary! (unless the Legendary is at that time, locked) *There is a possibility that on the way to a dungeon you can encounter another squad and interact with them, in battle or just talking. You can also team up temporarily to fight a legendary and form a party. *Each time there is a 1/10 chance of a Psuedo-Encounter, A.K.A fighting one of the 7 Pseudo Legendary. *After that you will go through a special trial/obstacle themed after the legendary themself *Following their trial you'll battle two Pokémon that would likely guard them. *Finally you battle the Legendary Pokémon in a specially themed arena. If you win you get a Majestic Gem badge. If you lose, you must wait after 2 other legendary defeats to come back and rechallenge this dungeon. Topics These are discussions that were held about the series. #Structure #Scripting Episodes TBA